


Stealing Looks and Looking Fine

by audioanon



Series: Rhythm [1]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audioanon/pseuds/audioanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surrealist encounter in which Ryuko makes a complete and utter fool of herself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Looks and Looking Fine

As per the usual, I’m walking across campus, late in the afternoon, earphones blaring noise at an unreasonably high volume, gait wide awkward and unwelcoming. I make my way at my usual fast pace towards the humanities building for my Dada and Surrealism class, and the internal struggle begins. I have skipped this class before simply because of the severity of my obsession, and even when I do show up, I find my mind wanders to places I didn’t even realize existed in the chasms of my brain, and then I have to refocus and stare at the ceiling to stop my eyes from drifting to the righthand corner of the room. But they still drift, every damn time. I sigh, open the door to the building and maneuver the halls to room 137, and take my seat I have yet to fail at sitting in, back row dead center. I tap my fingers on my desk after retrieving the required notebook, novel, and pen, antsy and withdrawn. To the left, I see a boy and a girl who have had a ridiculous flirtation all semester long, smiling at each other and talking with ease. Something I completely fail at doing in this stuffy classroom. The time approaches six, the professor, late as always, rushes in, and I sigh in relief, as she’s usually here by now and maybe I’ll be able to focus— _wait, shit_. The door opens a second time and she scurries in, taking her usual seat about six feet away from me and to my right, and I curse internally. She hadn’t been here the last two lectures, and I had the feeling of hope/unnerving/longing that she would or would not return, and alas, here she is again, causing all my strife. I glance over, taking in her attire-velvet leggings, jean jacket, huge earphones and a beanie atop her head-and stop myself from thinking her ass looks good in those leggings. I then turn my stare to the ceiling, finding the crack I've grown accustomed to up there, and listen to the professor while not really hearing anything he says. My mind jumps to the most bizarre places I’ve never even considered, like what would it be like to introduce her to my foster parents, and I scream back at myself,  _why, why on earth would I think about that, why_ —

“Ryuko. Since you seem to find the ceiling so interesting today as you do always, can you please tell us your impressions on todays reading?” I scream internally, visibly flustered and berate myself for not paying attention. I glance over at her, and she’s smirking at me, tying not to laugh along with the rest of the class. 

“Well that’s a great question” I stammer, and launch into a long not-very-thought-out analysis of Breton’s _Nadja_ , and my professor just stares at me with those hard eyes in return. _Stupid stupid stupid stupid…._ Before I realize it I’ve grabbed my pen and retraced the bolded “fuck” I have in the top corner of my paper. I set my pen down abruptly, and try to focus for the rest of the 75 minute period, alternating my gaze between my professor, the ceiling, and my own personal devil. Finally the professor wraps up the discussion, and I stumble trying collecting my things. I’m putting in my earphones when I feel a light tap on my shoulder, and I spin around, thinking its the boy who lives in my building to talk about the grades on the latest paper assignment. Imagine my surprise when I see it’s fucking Nonon, giving me that same stupid smirk, hands on her hips. I’ve never stood next to her, and I realize she is several inches short than me. 

“Hey, slacker” she starts, “what did I miss in the last couple lectures?”

“Uh, erm…” I stammer, she caught me off guard, and in my brain I’d imagined what I’d say if I actually talked to her, but it’s never actually happened, and I’m slightly _—wait, did she just call me a slacker?_ "I ain't no slacker!" I bite back.

“How eloquent of you. Should I ask someone else?” she says, interrupting my panicked thoughts.

“No, no!” I say too fast, “I’ve got the notes, but considering you think I'm a _slacker_ , do you really want them?" I retort.

"Psh, are you gonna let me copy your notes or not?" she scoffs, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, they're all yours. How should I give em to you?" I ask, miffed. 

“Well, I’m not busy right now, can we just go somewhere and you explain them to me? I can't imagine I'll be able to understand your scrawl without assistance” _Wait, what, is this even happening right now, shit fuck—_

“Yeah sure, this was my last class and I was just about to go home, so no worries-"

“Great I’ll come with you,” she finishes simply, and motions to me to leave the classroom. I exit, and the panic increase tenfold as we walk to the bus stop. Nonon makes small talk while I, like the awkward moron I am, struggle to hold a conversation with the girl that has been occupying my thoughts for months. We board the bus, and I’m silent for the short ride to my neighborhood. The walk to my apartment isn’t long either, so before I know it I’m opening my door for a girl who just invited herself over and I can’t stop thinking about her ass in those stupid leggings.

“Wow, quite the place you have here,” she says, taking in the dark living room in front of her, sparely decorated with posters and other miscellaneous things scattered about.

“Thanks,” I smile at her, proud of my shabby obviously college apartment. Nonon takes off her boots and sets them by the door, making her way toward the couch and takes out a pen and notebook. 

“Want anything to drink? The options are beer and water.” I ask, moving toward the fridge.

“Beer, thanks,” she answers, getting comfortable. I take two beers from the fridge, and pass her one, sitting next to her on the couch, not too close but close enough for my chest to start pounding. I crack open the beer and take a long drink, trying to calm my nerves, and retrieve my notebook, passing it to Nonon. She begins copying my notes, asking the occasional question. 

“Why do you have fuck written in the top corner?” she asks after some time, and I smack myself internally for exposing something so stupid.

“I, uh, doodle, and uh-"

“Relax, jesus, you’d think I was some kind of devil from the way you’re so tense right now” she states blankly, sending me a stare that rattles me to my core.

“Fuck, sorry,” I say back, turning away to hide my flush. 

“You know, I’m just a person, you can talk to me” she says, her voice slightly on edge.

“I know, I know, I’m awkward, but I swear, I’m not usually like this, really,” I stammer, voice cracking.

“I see you stealing looks at me all the time.” I get even more flustered now, reeling on her.

“Well I see you sneaking glances at me too!” Nonon, unfazed by my accusation, takes a sip of her beer.

“Gonna do something about it, then?” she fires back, and I’m left speechless and frustrated, completely shut down by a pink haired midget. Suddenly Nonon puts her hand on my thigh, and I freeze, painfully aware of my sweaty hands and rapid heartbeat. _Your 20 fucking years old Ryuko, and here you are, left a mess by such a simple gesture._

“Um, what?” I ask, turning toward Nonon despite my anxiety.

“You’re an idiot, you know that, right?” she asks, and I get mad, about to defend myself, until she grabs me by the neck and pulls me in, her breath hot on my lips.

“This is what you want, right?” she asks, smirking at me, while I’m so flustered that my brain can’t even come up with a response, let alone something witty.

“I’ve, uh, never kissed a girl before,” I respond, the blush on my face turning an even deeper shade of red. “Been with guys before, but, uh this is out of my norm.” Nonon rolls her eyes, and presses her lips against mine.

For a moment, I don’t reciprocate at all, but then I find myself cupping her face, and getting really into it, turning my body to face hers, enjoying the sensations. Nonon shifts without breaking the kiss so that her entire body is facing me, with her kneeling on the couch. I move to face her, cross legged, and our heights match. She runs her hand down my back, pushing me against her front, and I shiver involuntarily, feeling her tits pressed against mine. Nonon pulls away from the kiss, and leans toward my ear.

“You know, you really ought to loosen up, Ryuko.” she whispers, licking around my earlobe. I don’t respond, knowing that if I do I won’t be able to shut my mouth, so I instead pull her into another kiss. Nonon eagerly reciprocates, opening her mouth and swirling her tongue with mine. Her hands ease me out of my flannel shirt, leaving my arms and shoulders exposed in a baggy tank top, and I feel her run her fingers down my forearm, taking my hand and intertwining our fingers. I sigh, and move my other hand to the back of her head, lacing my fingers through her hair. Nonon breaks the kiss again, trailing her lips down my neck, sucking on my collarbone, and tugs at the hem of my shirt. I lift my arms above my head, letting her pull it off of me, and Nonon stares.“A sports bra? Seriously?” she asks.

“Fuck you, I’d rather have someone notice me when I look my worst rather than when I look my best” I shoot back, extremely self-conscious. Nonon smiles, and returns to sucking my collarbone, hands grabbing my chest, and I close my eyes, reveling in the feeling. She tugs at my bra, and once again I lift up my arms and allow her to pull it over my head.

“Cold in here?” she smirks, and I frown.

"Are you serious right now?” I ask, and Nonon just laughs, pushing me down onto the couch, perching herself atop me. She fondles my right breast, running circles around my nipple, and I lean my head back in silence, closing my eyes. She moves her head downwards, and flicks my nipple with her tongue before enclosing it within her mouth, sucking hard. I place my hand behind her head, encouraging her, and she moves to the other one. I can feel my body tingle all over, and pull her back up to kiss her again. She sucks on my bottom lip, and I shudder as she runs her fingers down my stomach, looping her finger in the belt loop of my jeans. 

“Wait, Nonon,” I say, and she pulls away, looking back at me in the sexiest way possible, and hums for me to continue.

“Listen, I have, well, really bad reactions, and um-"

“Don’t worry about it, relax, remember?” she interrupts, trailing kisses down my chest to my stomach.

“Hey I’m fuckin' serious-"

“Relax," she interrupts me, "I won’t do anything you don’t want me to." She sighs, stopping, then moving back up and planting a soft kiss on my lips. “What do you mean bad reactions?”

“It’s hard to explain,” I answer. “Let’s just leave it at my past has left me as an unbelievably tense individual.” At that moment, Nonon’s phone rings, blaring some loud instrumental piece I can’t identify, and she leans over to see who it is. 

“Dammit. I have to go…” she sighs, sends it to voicemail, and starts packing up her things. I quickly put on my bra and watch her as she drains the beer and slings her backpack over her shoulder. 

“Here, give me your phone,” she says, motioning me to hand it over, and I do. She quickly types in her number. “Give me a call if you summon up the courage to see me before Monday in class” she smirks. I scoff in response. 

“Please,” I snort, feigning disinterest. Nonon rolls her eyes and grabs my neck and pulls me into a passionate kiss.

“Better watch your sass, slacker."

“I’m terrified, midget,” I smirk back at her. She walks out the door without looking back.

 


End file.
